


You Raise Me Up

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A Christmas Gift-Fic for my BFF Kammereon who requested Bill/Harry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Sorry for those who got confused about there not being anything here the first time around. I tried using the upload function and it just wouldn't go in, so sorry for the mix up.

Disclaimer: This story is not owned by me, nor is the song that inspired this story. If it were, I wouldn't be struggling through college, nor working in a gods-be-damned bowling alley, so don't sue. All I own are a few DVDs, a broken laptop, tons of Dungeons and Dragons materials, the Book of Clow, and of course, the HP books (including 'Quidditch Through the Ages', 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them', and 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'), suffice it to say, you probably already own some of these things, so you won't be getting too much, unless you're into D&D. BTW, this uses the extended version of 'You Raise Me Up' from the CD "Celtic Woman: The Greatest Journey".

Warning: There will be slash and sex in this story and Harry is underage. Also, it is only compliant up through OotP. After that, there are no guarantees. There is also a mention of MPreg, but it doesn't occur in this story.

 

You Raise Me Up  
a Christmas Gift-fic for Kamerreon

_"When I am down and oh my soul so weary_  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
'Til you come and sit a while with me" 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The night after his sixteenth birthday, Harry wandered into the field the Weasley family used for playing Quidditch in. It was surrounded by tall trees that blocked them from muggle sight, provided that they stayed below the tree line. It would soon be his sixth year and he was not looking forward to the new term. Both Malfoy and Snape were sure to try and terrorize him, not knowing (not that they'd care) about his loss. Well, Snape would know, but why should he care? He had hated Sirius with a burning passionate rage. At least, the feeling had been mutual.

He knew that his friends were worried about him, but most of the Weasleys were so pushy. Ron, Molly, and the twins especially. Percy was still being a dickhead, so Harry didn't really care about him, but the others were okay. Arthur still engaged him and Hermione in their regular discussions on all things Muggle, and Bill, who was visiting for the summer, was coaching him in extra Defense lessons. Naturally, he couldn't do much in the way of practical work, but knowing the theory and practicing the necessary movements and incantations with a twig were a far cry from Dolores Umbridge's half-assed instruction method. Besides, being a Curse-Breaker, Bill had had to get a Masters in both Charms and Defense, so he was able to teach Harry the advanced spells he had learned in his line of work. Of course, Harry had insisted that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny also learn, especially after the debacle at the Ministry.

He kept in touch with Luna Lovegood as well. Fortunately, she and her father, Xenophilius, also lived in Ottery St. Catchpole so she could get extra tutoring in Defense as well. Which went back to the incident again. That thought brought another grimace to his face.

He looked around the small field. He saw a fallen tree which made a handy bench, so Harry sat and brooded, not knowing that someone had followed him to his peaceful sanctuary.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bill watched, entranced at the way the moonlight played across Harry's features, almost seeming to make him glow. It was a breath-taking sight, at least to him. The world seemed to be still, quiet, as though waiting for something momentous to happen, kinda like it was holding it's breath. Concern flooded his very being as he watched the troubled young man before him. The worry ate at him, but he knew Harry would spill the beans eventually, as he had gotten to know his youngest brother's best friend even better than he had over the week he had been at the Burrow thus far. It was just long enough for him to develop feelings for the attractive raven-haired teen.

The red-head moved forward, slowly, quietly, though it didn't last when he stepped on a twig and snapped it under his foot. His head quickly came up and found those alarmingly brilliant eyes regarding him thoughtfully. At the younger boy's, (no man's; all the crap that had been placed on him, had made Harry age prematurely) gesture, Bill silently joined him on the log.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been startled when he heard the twig snap, but upon seeing that it was only Bill Weasley, he had calmed down. For some reason, he always felt calm around Bill, ever since meeting him that summer before his fourth year. The older Gryffindor never put on airs, nor did he try to get Harry to talk before he was ready (unlike some others he could name *cough*Ron*cough*, *cough*Hermione*cough*). Instead, Bill just listened whenever Harry needed to talk, or just sat there next to the dark-haired young man, lending him his quiet strength. So, Harry motioned for him to sit on the log and he did.

He didn't mind being around Bill. Bill had always left him in awe of his maturity and coolness. The length of his hair and the earring were just cool. Briefly, he wondered if the eldest Weasley child had any other piercings, or maybe tattoos. That would be cool. Hot too. He had long since accepted he was attracted to men, and he was beginning to realize that that calmness he felt in Bill's presence was an attraction to the hunky red-head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bill didn't bother with a greeting. He knew Harry didn't want to talk right now. He just needed some support, not to hear any meaningless drivel. So he sat and he waited for Harry to do something, whether talk, or just sit in companionable silence. It wasn't long before the other leaned against Bill's solid body, seeking reassurance. The red-head's pulse quickened, and blood shot straight to his groin, but Harry didn't need to deal with Bill's desire. So Bill did nothing more than put his arm around Harry and pull him in closer. The other snuggled down and soon fell asleep, snoring quietly, feeling safe in another man's arms.

After sitting there for a while, just holding Harry, far from the prying eyes of others, Bill lifted the smaller man and carried him into the house. He took him upstairs to Ron's bedroom and tucked him into bed and pressed a gentle kiss to that damnable scar, before retiring to his own.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be" 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't sure when he'd gotten into bed. Last thing he remembered was sitting down in the Quidditch field and seeing Bill. As usual, Bill had sat down next to him and said nothing. Just lending him that silent strength that made his grief and despair lessen, even if was only just a little bit.

As he walked into the bathroom, he suddenly remembered snuggling up to the older man. A memory which caused a strong blush to spread across his cheeks in a very becoming manner. The blush increased as he saw a half-naked Bill Weasley walking towards the bathroom to do his morning routine. The sight stirred something in his groin and he managed to get by a still-sleepy curse-breaker before he noticed the erection in his pajama bottoms.

Finally getting into the room he shared with Ron, he reflected that a body like the one Bill had should be illegal so early in the morning. Why'd he have to look so sexy? Hair mussed from sleep, scratching a random itch on his solid chest so close to a sun-kissed nipple that was practically demanding to be sucked at, the sight of that copper-colored treasure trail that led into low-riding pajama bottoms that showed just the barest glimpse of similar-colored pubic hair. Those images, darting through Harry's mind only served to cause more blood to flow south increasing the swelling in his prick. _Damnit!_ he thought. _I can't go down to breakfast hard as a rock! What to do? What to....SNAPE in a thong!_ That horrifying mental image almost immediately caused his erection to start to dissipate. He kept up a similar stream of thoughts going through his mind as his problem slowly eased until he finished dressing for the day.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bill woke up, despairing at his empty bed. He knew who would fill it beautifully, but the boy was underage. He couldn't help who he desired though. Those hypnotic green eyes, that slim, muscular Seeker's build. Harry Potter was a beauty, no doubt about it. He was scared to approach him about it. Harry had been raised by Muggles. Hateful ones at that, so he undoubtedly thought that homosexuality was wrong. He was certain that Harry would be disgusted if he revealed that he wanted him. Oh, how he wanted to prove the younger Gryffindor wrong. He wanted to show Harry how two men could love. He wanted to be the one and only to claim the boy's body. To mark him so no others could touch him. But it would never happen.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly as he shuffled towards the bathroom, he barely noticed the object of his desires leaving the room, his over-sized pajamas showing an enticing bit of collarbone that was just begging Bill to sink his teeth into, his hair, messy as always, gave him the appearance that he had just had a good shag, not to mention, the usual morning wood that guys seemed to get every single morning. Usually it could be pissed away, but Harry's didn't seem to be behaving this morning.

Neither noticed the two girls watching them carefully.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione watched two people they cared so much for despair that their lives were so empty. Harry had come out to them earlier in the year, nearly a month before that tragic incident at the Ministry. Ron was still in the dark about it, though they felt that only Harry should tell him. They had no right. There was only one thing to do. Gently steer them towards each other. Bill would be good for Harry. He could give Harry the love he so desperately needed. Plus, guy on guy action was always hot. Ginny was so happy the day Hermione introduced her to Yaoi mangas. Sure, it was her brother involved, but he was still hot, and Harry was almost criminally bishounen. He had the slim, but muscular build that characterized the bishounen stereotype. His big, glowing eyes and almost ethereal beauty also lent credence to the characterization. There was no other option. Operation: Get Harry and Bill Together had to be executed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harry sneezed violently. Someone must have been talking about him. _Big surprise that,_ he thought wryly. Truthfully, he didn't buy into that silly superstition. After all, if it were actually true, he'd never stop sneezing, what between being all but stalked by the press, not to mention the surety that his instructors talked about him, like they did all students, combined with the certainty that more than a few others were always plotting his demise. If it were a true superstition, he'd have sneezed his head off, and would have done so long before his first year!

\-------------------------------------------------------

_"There is no life, no life without its hunger_  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder  
Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity" 

\---------------------------------------------------

After they got off the train, then out of the carriages, Harry and the others had gotten a pleasant surprise in the form of their newest Defense teacher: One William Weasley. _Perfect,_ thought Ginny and Hermione as they gave each other identical almost-Slytherin smirks. Both boys shuddered at that. The girls shouldn't smirk like that. It was as unnatural as Snape being nice. After the Welcoming Feast, the students trooped to their respective dormatories. The Gryffindors, stuffed almost to bursting, never noticed the absence of two of their number, as Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger slunk off towards the office of their new Defense professor.

Hopefully he completely redecorated. All the fluffy, fuzzy cuteness from Umbitch's reign of terror was enough to give anyone diabetes, after they threw up every meal they had ever ingested. That much pink should be illegal.

\--------------------------------------------------

Bill was in his office when the almost gentle rapping came on the door. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the door and opened. He almost fell backwards in shock. "Ginny! Hermione! What are you doing here so late, and when you're supposed to be in your dorms?" hissed the man.

"We're here to talk to you," said Ginny. "First off, why didn't you tell us you were going to be our Defense instructor?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, it worked," input Hermione. "There was another thing we wanted to talk to you about." Bill shuddered at the evil-looking grin his youngest brother's girlfriend and his baby sister gave him just then.

"W-w-w-what about?" stammered the new Professor, forgetting his composure.

"Weeeellllll," began Ginny, drawing out the word. "We noticed that a certain Curse-Breaker-turned-Defense Professor has been giving a certain dark-haired green-eyed bishounen the 'eye'."

"What?" asked a confused Bill. _What the bloody fuck was a bishounen and where did Ginny learn that unusual word?_

"Bishounen is a Japenese word that means 'beautiful boy'. It's commonly used in yaoi, or boy-love manga. Manga are Japanese comics," explained Hermione. She knew this would happen, so she was there not only because of her interest in Harry's potential future with Bill, but as a translator.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he immediately denied.

"Oh, I think you do," said Hermione with that Slytherin-esque smirk. Bill shuddered. When girls looked at you like that, no matter the House, you were in trouble.

"We've noticed that you have been giving Harry smoldering looks all summer long while we were at the Burrow." When Bill opened his mouth to protest, Ginny cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it. We're not stupid. Hermione was almost put into Ravenclaw, and I nearly made Slytherin, just like the twins." Again, Bill trembled in terror at the thought of three of his siblings, particularly those three being in Slytherin. The House would have never been the same if they had. _Shame they weren't,_ he thought. _Those snakes could have used that particular group to chill them out._

"As such," continued Hermione. "We need to know what your intentions towards Harry are."

"I don't have any intentions. He's underage for Merlin's sake!"

"Noticed you didn't deny being interested in Harry," said Ginny with that creepy smirk. _Fuck._

"What do you girls want from me?" pleaded the tall man.

"We want you to know that we approve and think you should pursue him. Judging from the longing gazes he gives you when you aren't looking, he wouldn't be opposed to the idea of being with you. He deserves nothing but the best."

"What longing gazes? Harry's straight. Isn't he?"

"Oh no he's not," crowed Ginny in a sing-song voice. "Face it big bro, you and Harry have it bad for each other. And besides which, he needs a guy who can see past the 'Boy-Who-Lived' stigma that dogs him. And that, oh brother of mine, is you."

"Another thing," said Hermione, casting a sly look at her professor. "I accidentally saw him naked once. He's packing, Bill. Shame he's into guys and I've got Ron. I'd jump on that in an instant."

"Me too!" piped in Ginny, ignoring that fact that Bill was as red as a Gryffindor flag and hard as a rock at the thought of Harry's supposed endowment. "Hermione showed me the memory one time in a pensieve. Certainly got me wet."

"GINNY!" yelped Bill, scandalized.

"And just think of how he'd look if he got a tat and his nipples and tongue pierced. Wouldn't you like to see that, especially if he learned how to use that tongue piercing the right way?" added Hermione.

"Alright. That's enough!" bellowed Bill, ignoring their laughter and shoving them towards the door. The curse breaker summoned parchment, ink and a quill and quickly jotted something down. "Here's two passes so you don't get in trouble if you get caught out of bounds. We will never speak of this EVER again."

"Of course Bill, and thanks for the passes!" chirped Ginny cheerfully.

Once he had locked the door behind them, he immediately jumped in his shower and jerked off thinking of Harry, his fingers thrusting into his hungry hole, as the thought of sucking on the other guy's big prick and teasing pierced nipples, or being tongued by a piercing raced through his lust-fogged brain. Upon reaching climax, he scooped up his seed and licked his fingers clean, wishing that it was Harry doing it for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be" 

\--------------------------------------------------

Later that year, during the first Hogsmeade visit, Hermione and Ginny dragged Harry on a shopping spree, insisting that he was never gonna get a guy if he didn't dress properly. They also told him that tattoos and certain piercings were beyond sexy and that he needed them to boost his confidence. He was hot and he should make sure that everyone knew it. He was loaded and he deserved to think of himself for once in his life and be a little bit selfish. After all, all the shit that he'd been through over the years, he was entitled, and damn the Dursley's to the bottom-most level of the Abyss. So it was that on that blustery day in October, with winter just around the corner, that Harry James Potter found himself a living dress-up doll for two demented (in his opinion) female Gryffindors.

Ron, the lucky bastard, was given the option of hanging with the three of them during the trip or going to Hogsmeade on his own. After abandoning his best male friend, he was taken to the hospital wing after Harry hexed him up one side and down the other. Thus, Harry had to endure the torment, or die trying. Quite frankly, he hoped that it would kill him. Then the others would have an idea on how to stop Voldemort. Have him go shopping with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. He'd probably commit suicide long before the day was done, just to get some peace. Although, it was far more likely he'd just use the Killing Curse on both of them thus granting anyone else they might have sunk their claws into a permanent reprieve, from the pair of them at least.

Six hours later, found an exhausted Boy-Who-Lived being trudged back to the castle, a set of his new clothes clinging enticingly to his slender frame. He did agree that the phoenix tattoo gracing his back was wicked cool and the piercings did make him feel kinda sexy, but he still couldn't figure out exactly why he had to be paraded in front of his crush, Professor Bill Weasley.

\-------------------------------------------------

Bill wasn't expecting any visitors today, so he had decided to catch up on some reading that he didn't always have time for due to grading papers or performing the other duties that came with being a professor. Thus, he was surprised when roughly half an hour before dinner someone knocked on his door.

He may not have been expecting guests, but he certainly wasn't prepared for the sight before him: a nicely cleaned-up Harry Potter. Heat flooded both of their faces as blood pooled in their groins. Bill couldn't believe his eyes. Harry's hair had been cut into a sexy, choppy look and had emerald green highlights in it. They matched the emeralds in his ears and the green silk shirt he was wearing, and both set off his incredible eyes, making them seem to pop beautifully.

The shirt clung to his slender torso, allowing Bill to easily see the faintest sign of pierced nipples. _Holy crap!_ he thought. _The girls were right._ The knowledge that Harry's nipples were indeed pierced was intoxicating, and the blush that spread across his high cheeks was just so fetching on the young man. In short, Bill's infatuation grew into full-blown love. How in the name of Merlin would he be able to resist a properly decked-out Harry Potter? It was bad enough lusting after him as it was, but now that the girls had gotten him all dolled up, he was downright delicious, and Bill wanted to know if he was as delectable as he looked.

The girls, noticing the burning need in their professor's eyes, gave their Slytherin-smirks and knew that Bill wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

\--------------------------------------------------

_"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be" 

\------------------------------------------------

It was nearly Christmas and Bill had yet to make his move. Obviously, he was made of sterner stuff than the girls realized. Other guys weren't so lucky. When Harry went to dinner that first night, more than one wolf-whistle was heard, and several cat-calls followed. And not all of them were girls. Seamus Finnegan, the Gryffindor Gigolo, eyed him appreciatively all through the meal, much to his current boyfriend Dean's consternation. After a while, Dean had had enough and brusquely informed his boyfriend that he could sleep alone that night, after slapping the lecherous leprechaun upside the back of his head.

Even the Slytherins took notice of the significant change in Harry's appearance. Blaise Zabini approached Harry and started groping his ass without permission. He ended up in the hospital after Harry used one of the hexes Bill had taught him during the summer. Sure, he had gotten detention, but he felt he was justified. Fortunately for him, McGonagall agreed that Zabini was out of line, and used the time to start teaching her favorite Gryffindor about the Animagus transformation.

\--------------------------------------------------

Bill was torn. He wanted to get Harry something special for Christmas, but he didn't want to give Harry what he really wanted to. He was Harry's professor. He shouldn't be courting his students, so the beautiful phoenix pendant he so wanted to get for Harry was out of the question. He was in Diagon Alley and going to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies for an acceptable and compeltely non-romantic gift when he came upon Dumbledore doing shopping of his own. The pair chatted for a little while before Albus surprised the hell out of him.

"Harry would love that pendant, Bill. The phoenix means a lot to him. Fawkes' assistance in his second year against the basilisk, not to mention that one of Fawkes' feathers is the core of his wand. Then, there's that incredible tattoo. I wonder if he's realized that it was Fawkes who modeled the design? Did he get it charmed to move?" he wondered, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"I w-w-w-wouldn't know, sir," stammered Bill. "And besides, how did you know about the pendant and tattoo?"

"Well, that's easy enough to answer. You've been neglecting your Occlumency in your stress over shopping for Harry, and since so few people can afford that particular tattoo at that size, the artist felt that Fawkes should know. A small bit of vanity for my dear friend."

"You aren't upset about my feelings for Harry?"

"No, Bill. We can't choose who we love, only those who we share companionship with in the hopes that love will form, or in some cases a bit of physical release," said the Headmaster with a decidedly evil grin. Bill shuddered. No way did he want to picture someone as old as the Headmaster getting frisky with another person. EWWWW!

"It's alright. Harry has feelings for you, I found out when I took over his Occlumency training this year. He loves you Bill, and you love him. Tell him. He will accept you because you accept him for who he really is."

"Why are you telling me all this? I thought that it was forbidden for students and teachers to form relationships with underaged students?"

"It is so Harry can have something in his life that has nothing to do with this reprehensible war. He's had to grow up far too quickly because of it, and I want something, and someone, that will be very good for him in his life. Merlin knows, I have been the cause of some of that hardship, and I'm going to make sure that it stays away from the public eye for as long as possible. You both deserve this, Harry more so because he's had so little all his life."

"Thank you sir," said Bill quietly. After they parted, Bill made up his mind and raced back to the jeweller's as quickly as the crowd would allow him and snagged the necklace. He had a lot of money saved up for a special occasion, and letting Harry know he loved him certainly qualified. Hopefully the younger man wouldn't think that Bill only wanted was a physical relationship.

\-----------------------------------------

"So, Harry," began Hermione slyly. "What are you getting Bill for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know he's good at Charms and Defense..." he began, before Ginny abruptly cut him off.

"You should get him something meaningful and romantic. Maybe a piece of jewelry?" she mused.

"Why are you girls getting all mushy?" demanded Ron. "It's not like they're dating." He had been told about Harry and his feelings for Bill on Halloween, though not that Bill had feelings back. Harry had been so nervous, considering Ron's temper, about telling his best male friend the truth. Though Ron had been a little disappointed to hear that he was gay, he was hopeful for the prospect of Harry still becoming a part of the family, if he got hooked up with his oldest brother.

"The reason why, Ronald," said Hermione scathingly. "Is that we want Bill to realize that Harry's truly interested in him."

"Does Bill know about Harry's feelings? More importantly, does he return them?" Harry looked to the girls to hear their answers to Ron's questions more clearly.

"I do," interrupted a new voice. The quartet turned and saw Bill standing in a nearby alley, snow coating his ginger hair and his winter traveling cloak. "I know and return Harry's feelings, no matter how inappropriate they may be."

"Bill?" asked Harry. "Do you mean it?"

"Oh, Harry," replied the redhead. "That and so much more." He motioned for them to come closer, before checking to make sure that they couldn't be seen. Once he was sure it was safe, he swept Harry into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Both men moaned in pleasure as their deepest wish was granted. The others looked on in approval.

\---------------------------------------------

Christmas night found Harry and Bill talking quietly in their usual spot near the Burrow. The pair had been spending more time together since they knew the truth about each other. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Bill turned to look at his boyfriend. _He still looks so beautiful in the moonlight,_ thought the man.

"Harry," he began. He waited for Harry to give him his undivided attention before going on. "Harry, I have loved you for a very long time now. I want to show you just how much, but I want to know if you'd be willing to take our relationship to the next step." Bill waited with bated breath for his potential lover's response.

Harry gave him a gentle smile and told him that yes, it was the right time for them to become intimate. There was no better gift for a lover, than one's body. "Please be careful, I'm a virgin."

"I would never intentionally hurt you, love. I would rather kill myself first."

Harry smiled before voicing his primary concern. "Where can we go? The Burrow doesn't exactly lend itself to privacy and intimacy. I don't think I could take it if your parents walked in on us while we were making love."

"That's why I brought one of the tents we used at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago," said Bill, pulling the handkerchief from his pocket with a dramatic flair. He placed it on the ground and raised it up. The pair entered, relishing the warmth of the fire as soon as Bill lit it. There before the hearth, was a plush-looking fur rug and several pillows in various sizes, along with cozy fleece blankets, a perfect love nest.

Bill withdrew several supplies, including Muggle condoms. Harry immediately stopped him. "No condoms. I want this to be as natural as possible. Hermione told me there were protection charms and that there are charms to prevent pregnancy. I was shocked to hear that wizards could get pregnant, but I'm glad that gay men are able to have children in the Wizarding World together. I even brought the book in case you didn't know the spells."

"I knew the spells, but wasn't sure if you wouldn't be more comfortable with condoms. Thank you for letting me be with you naturally, my love."

"Why don't you thank me properly?" demanded Harry, pulling his partner into a searing kiss. Lips eagerly parted and tongues explored greedily. Both moaned at the contact and hurried to undress each other. Unfortunately, trying to take your clothes off, without breaking lip contact proved to be difficult, so they ended up in a heap on the floor, laughing uproariously. After calming down and removing the rest of their clothing, Harry stood in worshipful awe as he beheld his boyfriend in all his glory for the first time. "Wow!" he breathed.

"You're pretty wow yourself, there babe. Is that a wand or a broomstick?"

Harry gave him an impish grin and replied, "Why don't you give it a wave a find out?"

"For being cheeky, you get to wait your turn," Bill replied easily. Harry scowled, while Bill chuckled. He eased the younger Gryffindor to his knees, clearly desiring oral pleasure from his soon-to-be lover. Harry looked at the massive erection in front of him, foreskin covering up the knob, hiding the most sensitive part from his hungry eyes. The young man placed a tender kiss to the covered tip before stretching his lips around its girth. Gently using lips and teeth, he eased the foreskin back, causing the most erotic sounds to spill from the lips of the man standing before him. Harry pulled back and Bill whimpered at the loss of contact with his lover's hot mouth. Harry examined the fat head, now glistening with his saliva. It twitched and a bead of pre-come oozed out of the tip. With his Seeker's reflexes, Harry darted forward and snatched up the clear fluid with his tongue. It's sharp flavor burst in his mouth and he immediately craved more. With surprising speed, he attacked the large cock with gusto, milking more of the delicious liquid from the swollen organ.

Bill threaded his hands into the silky, thick sable locks of his lover, encouraging him to be even bolder, demanding the teasing of that deliciously pierced tongue. Harry obliged by taking nearly half of his length down his throat. The curse-breaker moaned low in his throat. "Harry!" he managed to gasp out. "If...y-you...keep...th-that up, I'll...c-c-cummmmm." That last bit ended in a drawn out moan.

"And your point would be? Let go Bill. I'll drink from you, willingly. Fill me with your love," said Harry gently. The older man groaned at those words and the volume increased as Harry claimed his erection once again. Bill held out as long as he could before flooding his partner's mouth with his creamy offering. Harry swallowed every drop before cleaning Bill's still erect prick. He then let if fall from his mouth with a slurp. "Yum," he said. "Better than pumpkin juice."

"You think so?" purred the other. "Well, let's see how yours tastes." Without waiting for a response, Bill claimed his lover's cock and gave him the same treatment he had received, though Bill had more experience and was able to take Harry fully into his mouth, sucking him thoroughly before savoring his salty reward. After cleaning his lover, he claimed Harry's mouth once more letting him taste himself.

"Bill, please, love me," begged Harry.

"Well, sincely you asked so prettily, I think I can oblige you," said Bill with a wicked smile. He guided Harry onto his back and began his exploration, starting with Harry's supple neck. Bill licked and sucked greedily, leaving his mark on his lover's pale throat so that all could see he was claimed. Harry guided him with his hands, directing him to his nipples. Bill obliged, tugging gently on the sterling silver hoops with his lips before latching on and suckling. His hand went to its twin and tugged and pinched, bringing it erect before he attacked with tongue and teeth. Once both nipples were completely bathed in his saliva, Bill continued his journey south. After pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry's cock, he laved his balls with his tongue while his fingers explored the virginal opening. A murmured spell made Harry's insides tingle and he gasped loudly.

"What was that?"

"Cleaning spell, we wouldn't want to get dirty would we?"

"I'll say no to that."

"That's my guy," replied Bill before flipping his lover over and licking his backside. Once both muscular globes were thoroughly washed, he lapped along Harry's crack then plunged his tongue inside the younger man's body eliciting a pleasured screech from the raven-haired teen. "Oh baby, you taste so good. Can't wait to be inside you."

"Then don't wait."

"Have to, for a bit longer. Don't want to hurt you love." He tongue-fucked Harry for a bit longer before whispering a lubricating spell and sinking a finger into the clenching hole. "How's that feel?"

"Not too bad."

"Well, it's going to hurt a bit once I start to stretch you, and I have to stretch you, don't want you ending up in the hospital. It would kill the mood."

Harry chuckled at that. "Well now, we certainly wouldn't want that. Why don't you give me your best shot loverboy?"

Bill moaned at that. Harry was deliberately being mischievous and it heightened his arousal. He gently eased another lubricated finger into Harry's body and the boy stiffened. "Relax, pet. It's going to be alright. Just relax. If you're tense, it'll hurt more." Harry nodded his understanding and tried to do as he was told. Bill did nothing more than wiggle his fingers, searching for his lover's prostate in an effort to help him out, while Harry gradually settled down, his muscles slowly unclenching.

As soon as Harry's body eased up, Bill began stretching him, his fingers thrusting and scissoring. After the other man was rocking back into his fingers, Bill knew it was time to add another and that it wasn't going to feel good. "Harry, baby, I'm gonna add another finger okay? It'll probably hurt, but I need you to try to stay calm and relaxed, okay?" At Harry's nod, he added that third finger and Harry's body seized up immediately. "HARRY! Try to relax."

"I'm trying. It hurts though."

"I know love. I remember. But it'll be worth it in the end. Trust me?"

"With everything I am."

Bill's smile at that statement lit up his entire face with love and devotion. Still smiling, he bent over and pressed warm wet kisses to his partner's back in an effort to relax the straining boy. Just as before, Harry slowly calmed down and Bill began the stretching. He finally found what he was looking for and started massaging the little organ, drawing out whimpering moans from his lover.

"What is THAT?" demanded Harry.

"That is your new best friend, the prostate. Goes a long way in making anal sex a good experience."

"More," begged the boy.

"Your wish is my command hon," stated Bill as he continued to manipulate Harry's prostate. Soon, the teenager was completely relaxed and Bill knew it was time. "Ready baby?"

"Yes."

"On your back then. I want to look in your eyes when I'm inside you." Harry complied and Bill could see the love and desire flooding the sparkling emeralds. After casting the appropriate spells, he placed the fat head of his cock at the virginal opening and eased inside as gently as possible. Harry's body resisted at first, but soon engulfed the tip inside tight clenching heat. Slowly, tenderly, Bill breached his lover, centimeter by wondrous centimeter. Once fully sheathed, Bill pulled them both up so that Harry was sitting in Bill's lap, firmly impaled on the twenty-four centimeter marvel that graced the eldest Weasley boy's body.

"How do you feel?"

"Full, in a good way."

"That's how it's supposed to feel. Now, I want you to move up and down, can you do that for me?"

"Yes," said Harry, starting to move. Both young men moaned at the delicious friction, and Bill guided Harry through the motions, helping him adjust his body for the most pleasure-causing angles that wrought the most delightful noises from the young lion's mouth. Bill kissed his boyfriend all over, suckling at various points and leaving countless lovebites on the lightly-tanned flesh, before claiming Harry's mouth once more. He then shifted them, so that Harry was once again on his back and Bill was doing all the work, thrusting into that incredible heat.

"I'm not gonna last, love," he moaned.

"Please," whined Harry.

Together they moved, in a dance as intricate and old as time itself before reaching the peak. As one, they crested, and as one, they came crashing down, cradled by the other's body, their simultaneous orgasms rocketing through their weary bodies. After they came down from their high, Bill cleaned them both up with a wandless spell and pulled Harry to him for a cuddle. Spooning his lover from behind, he draped the now-clean blankets over them and settled in for the night.

"Bill," came the sleepy voice.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Sleep now, pet. I'll still be here for you in the morning."

With a tremendous yawn, Harry snuggled closer to the older man's warm body before stating, "Next time, I'm on top."

Bill's chuckle at that comment left Harry with a pleasant feeling inside as he drifted off to sleep, barely noticing the faint brush of lips against his temple as he went.

\--------------------------------------------

_"You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be  
You raise me up to more than I can be" 


End file.
